Living for The Moment
by Jade Starr
Summary: Pietro shows Rogue how to live for a moment. A little *Rietro* that i slapped together, one chapter, completed.


This is a bit of fluffy Rietro-y goodness that I whipped together cause I was in a Rietro mood, and there are not enough out there. (IT'S A CONSPIRISY TO SET ROGUE UP WITH THAT CAJUN ASSHOLE) Sorry, hostilities there. If you like this check out my other fanfics, also Rietro inspired!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stood leaning against the edge of the refreshment table, staring down at her half filled cup. Tears began to fall into her drink as she tried her hardest to keep everything in control. She was so tired of losing control over everything. Her tears subsided and the only sign of tears were the streaks of black trickling down her face. She merely stared at her cup; refusing to look up and let the whole school see that underneath it all she was a human.  
  
Until she heard his voice.  
  
"Trying to decide whether the glass is half empty, or half full?" she heard the smooth voice that was pitched to a calm rumble, and seemed to be slower than usual, softer somehow.  
  
"What'dja want Peitro." She replied forgetting her tear streaked face and looked up dangerously into his eyes. The look of contempt faded as she saw his look of worry and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
"What'swrongMarie,iseverythingalrightareyouhurt?" he began asking, his voice picking up speed as he spoke. Even still Rogue hears it in his voice. Concern, and still something else that she couldn't quite tell. She could hear it in his voice, see it lingering in his eyes, and she had the faintest idea that she knew the emotion once upon a time, but her past life experiences had hardened her and she no longer could pinpoint the feeling that was haunting them. She could feel it around him, in him, and could tell that it was beginning to envelop her, seeping into her.  
  
"Ah'm fahne, Ah jus'." she began but she stopped looking away from his eyes for the first time since he caught her attention that night. He cupped her chin with his hand, gently bringing it up so he could look her in the eye. She stared into his clear, sapphire-blue eyes, too surprised to speak.  
  
Feel as if you can't seem to get through the day and your living as the moments come, and no matter where you go and how far you run, you.condition always seems to catch up on you. As if you don't really know the meaning of the word life" He continued for her, not caring that they were being watched by the acolytes and x-men alike. He didn't care that he was touching her skin and it had no reaction. He didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he helped Rogue see what life was.  
  
A slow song began playing, and he led her on to the hushed, empty dance floor as people cleared the floor, allowing him to lead her on. He gently took her hand and guided her on the dance floor, and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her in closely.  
  
Peitro, wha' ar' ya doin' she questioned him bewildered, as she instinctively placed her arms around his neck. They stopped revolving slowly and he moved his hands from her waist, and wiped her still tear- streaked face. He let his hands rest on her soft alabaster cheeks, and murmured  
  
"I'm showing you what life is. It isn't getting through the day, waiting for the moments to pass. It's living for the moment when it comes and waiting there for the next one."  
  
With that he leaned over al pressed his lips firmly against hers, and they felt a shock of electricity that made rogue's heart stop. She couldn't breathe and she felt as if her world were falling apart. He pulled away and she sucked in air breathing him in, breathing in that untraceable emotion. With the shock of their kiss, she realized the emotion that had come to pass, and lingered still in this moment. Love. A strange concept, foreign to her, but she knew it. Rogue simply leaned her head on Pietro's shoulder as they continued their dance. She didn't have to speak, because he knew exactly what she felt, and she didn't care if the entire school was watching her. She was content, living her life, and living the moment with Peitro.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLUFF! It's okay for something I whipped up in less than a half-hour at three (now three tweny-six) in the morning. Hoped you liked it.  
  
Please review!!!  
  
///Wolverine. 


End file.
